


Kitty Kink

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collars, F/M, Kitty play, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Petplay, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: prompt: Poly anon ooooh uh hmmm maybe they are both (McCree and Hanzo) teasing the Reader because they found out the reader has a kitten kink





	

Hanzo’s hands were gentle as they fastened the collar around your neck, small bell twinkling with the movement. He had thought it was a little silly when he had first found out about your secret kink. Jesse had been all for it, always willing to try something a few times before making his mind up on it. He was the one who had bought the collar and tail plug in the first place.

Hanzo agreed to try it out as well, if not just to receive your ecstatic grin. During post-dinner cuddles, Jesse had brought out the black bag, passing it to you with a smirk. You had peeked in and blushed, looking at him. “Really?” Hanzo had simply taken the bag from you, reaching in for the collar to fasten it around your neck.

Jesse was now moving off the couch and to the bedroom. Hanzo hooked his finger in the D-ring on the collar and pulled you to follow, tail plug in the other hand. You had to bite back your moan as you were pulled along. Jesse was getting the bottle of lube, watching Hanzo tug you in with a grin. “All fours, kitten. On the bed.”

You eagerly crawled on the bed, pushing your ass out slightly. Jesse pulled your sweatpants and panties down, chuckling lowly. “Hey, Hanzo. Come look at how fuckin’ soaked she is.” You blushed bright pink, biting a moan back. Hanzo stood next to Jesse and let out a soft chuckle. “Yes, she is thoroughly soaked.” He swiped his index finger up your slit, gathering slick so he could rub his finger around your asshole, breaching easily. “Very wet.”

You arched your back and groaned as he removed his finger, Jesse’s soon following, properly lubed. You shivered a little as he worked you open to take the tail plug, watching Hanzo intensely as he crawled on the bed, positioning himself in front of you. You bent your arms to move down and mouth at his clothed dick, moaning softly. He pulled his cock out of his pants, guiding it to your awaiting mouth. His hands went to your hair, gripping gently and encouraging you to take him deeper at every bob downward.

Jesse now had 3 of his fingers thrusting in and out of your hole smoothly, enjoying the show in front of him. He withdrew his fingers and lubed the plug up, pushing it in with one smooth stroke. You audibly popped off Hanzo’s cock, moaning against it as you accustomed yourself to the feeling of being stretched wide, the synthetic hairs of the tail tickling your thighs.

“There we go. Now, that’s a good lookin’ kitten, don'tcha think, Hanners?” Jesse asked over your back, rubbing his hand down your ass and to your aching pussy. “Oh ho, we thought she was soaked before… she’s actually dripping on the bed. Now, kitten, that’s naughty. Makin’ a mess when we’re treatin’ you real nice and all.”

You panted out a “sorry” before taking Hanzo as deep down your throat as you could. Hanzo gripped your hair firmer, holding you down until you choked. He let you up, rubbing your face with his thumb, lovingly. It was a stark contrast to the prior action.

You were loving it.


End file.
